bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Concernedalien11780/Hello, Bionicle Wiki!
Gathered friends, listen to the legend of Concernedalien11780's history with the Bionicle franchise. I have been a fan of Bionicle ever since I was five and had a friend from Pre-K introduce it to me. We got in trouble together a lot for playing make-believe as Bionicle characters at recess, seeing as how it was just violent enough for it to be alarming to see five-year-olds roughhousing with one another under the pretense of pretending to be Toa, but that shows just how much something means to kids. My first figure was of the original Kopaka, and I've usually had a preference for the Toa of Ice and other white Bionicle characters as a result. (No one's going to take that out of context and make it mean something else, right? OK.) Bionicle was the first Lego theme to go WAY above and beyond what was expected for story depth for Lego themes, exposing youth audiences to some truly heavy ethical, moral, and philosophical debates, but in a way that kids could understand them. Nine and a half years was quite the amount of time to keep a franchise going, but unfortunately, due to Lego misunderstanding fans saying that they wanted to see the final battle between Mata Nui and Makuta Teridax, they rushed the end of the series, made it end on a fizzle, left a few web serials unfinished, and made way for Hero Factory, which, while not as bad as it could've been, was no Bionicle. The recent decision to end Hero Factory and reboot Bionicle was something of a double-edged sword. On one hand, it brought Bionicle back for a new generation and retold the early mythology in a new way. On the other hand... it brought back Bionicle for a new generation and retold the early mythology in a new way. I haven't seen much of the media produced for the reboot, but I think that it would be better to bring back all of the original characters with new designs and retell the 2001 story with unique deviations from the original story to make it fresh. I would probably be more likely to follow it if it had a real TV series with decent airtimes and not just a webseries, but unfortunately, wide modern youth audiences don't like animated action with emotional depth and dry comedy anymore. Regardless of its current direction, Bionicle was an integral part of my childhood, and I will always keep unity, duty, and destiny close to my body, heart, mind, and soul. I disabled comments because of paranoia about flame wars, so please message me on the wall of my userpage if you have anything you want to talk to me about relating to Bionicle. I'm not sure if this wiki is still regularly updated or not, but if it isn't, I'll try to make it one of the wikis I consider more than the rest of all of the wikis I'm considering becoming a part of the internet wiki fan communities for. Thank you for reading, and see you on the wiki. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts